Craig's Party
by PrepEatingPandas
Summary: a bunch of one-shots, tied together in this funny,cute,horny...uhm...things, story. yeah. your fave pairs all plan to go to craigs costume party but will they make it with all these 'distactions?
1. It's Style, baby!

Warning: Lemon, fluff, Style... DON'T LIKE DONT READ! :)

**AN: **

First joint fic! :D We did this by email, we aren't going to beg for reviews, but it would be nice. Thank you! Enjoy the outcome of utter boredom.

"Stan?" Kyle called out hesitantly. He instantly regretted it when he heard a load chain of grumbles followed by every cuss word known to the young black haired boy.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kyle mumbled enthusiasticlly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Stan returned the embrace sleepily and groaned something that sounded similar to a greeting before planting a chaste kiss upon the readhead's ear. Kyle giggled lightly at the touch, only to move away a moment later. The ear kiss always had a second meaning. "Oh come on now, you promised we could go to the party this year; no fooling around!"

"Fine, but after the party, you're mine" Stan whispered so possessively it would have been frightening had it not had a gentle tone beneath it. His voice was still tired but he was now much more awake. "Where'd you put those damn costumes anyway?" "In the closet. I' ll be right back," the little Jew pranced out of the room and down the hallway.

"Goddamn party," stan mutterd " the one holiday i get with him we have to go to craigs house." the raven haired boy sighed. In Stan's opinion, there were very few places that earned his hate as much as Craig's house.

"Stupid ass-ramming uncle fucker". Craig didn't hold a lot of contempt in Stan's heart either. After a minute or two of his thoughtless rambling, Kyle came back into the room holding the costumes in each of his hands. Stan immediately got a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Stan." kyle said sternly. "Yeeeessssss?" he suppressed a giggle. "These are defininately not the costumes we bought," the red hed was pissed.

"Oh, but these are so much better!" Stan clutched the small boy's frame in his arms. "Stan, we are not going as a doctor and a nurse to Craig's house. _Especially_ if I' m the nurse," the grin widened, if possible. "Well we could always..." Stan began to invade kyle personal bubble. His pink tongue popped out and gently caressed the side of the Jew's soft, pale face. Kyle had to supress his moan by biting his tongue, but it didn't conceal the obvious sound the boy made. Stan started to try and convince his boyfriend that the costume would show off his 'oh-so-fuckable ass'. The worst part about all this was that Stan had pulled his boyfriend into his lap, and was now slowly starting grinding their hips together at a tormenting pace.

"Nngh," Kyle knew he had to say something that would stop Stan before he started ravishing him right then and there. "Let g-uh-o of me before I-unn castrate you!"

"Ooooohhh, kinky!" the taller boy cooed.

"Now you-uhn- sound like- k-kenny," he managed to choke out.

"And you don't like that?" Stan practically purred as he ran his fingers up the Jew's shirt, toying with the hard buds. Kyle took a deep breath and said his honest answer.

"N-n-no, but right n-now isn't _thetimetodothis_!" The redhaired teenager had to say the last part in less than a second because Stan had now replaced the fingers with his mouth. The warm cavern covered his left nipple and was sucking and scraping against it. Stan simply smirked at the reaction he got.

"St-stan," Kyle moaned out subconsiously. The raven haired boy sucked a little harder in response, flicking it with his tongue. He let his tongue wander down the small frame until it finally found what was so eagerly awaiting his presence.

"Oh Kyle," Stan chuckled, "you know its no use. Just forget the party and let me have some fun with you." Stan slowly grabbed hold of the pant zipper with his teeth. pulling it down at an agonizing pace. "Fuck, that's hot," was the only thing that Kyle could think. The rational part of his brain was being pushed into the back of his concious, and he just focused on the feelings his boyfriend was pulling out of him. Once Stan had pulled the zipper all the way down and had the pants, as well as boxers, pushed down to Kyle's knees he let out a little laugh.

"Hn, I thought you were going to be more difficult than this, Kyle. Tsk, tsk, guess I'll have to teach you how to hold out". Kyle could feel the shiver run down his back from the dirty words. Something inside Kyle snapped as his boyfriend said those words. He said teach. Which meant bondage. and Kyle _loved_ bondage. With a lick of his lips, Kyle jumped Stan, pushing him down onto the ground and straddling his hips. "K-kyle?" Stan stuttered out, he had one of the most arousing scenes he'd ever scene now sitting on top of him. Practically begging. Kyle smirked, ravishing the raven's lips. Stan let his tongue slip in, gently fighting for dominance with the other. They broke apart after they had lost their breathe, a tiny,silver string of saliva connecting the two, now horny boys. Kyle stared at Stan for a few moments with a look that can only be described as lustful.

He then leaned down over the other and whispered huskily in his ear. "Maybe you should keep your guard up if you want to top". At the end of the last sylabble, he took his boyfriend's earlobe into his mouth and started sucking. Distracting Stan with his lips, he slid his hands down, swiped off the other teen's belt, and fastened the belt around his hands. Stan moaned into Kyle's mouth, coming from deep in the back of his throat. He loved it when Kyle got rough. It. was. fucking. hot. They always had the best sex that way. As the red head traced his tongue from Stan's earlobe across his face and attacking his mouth once more. It wasn't long though, before he realised Kyle had tied his hands to the bed post and stripped him of everything but his blue boxers. Damn he was good.

"K-kyle..." the little Jew slid his hands down Stan's toned chest, toying with the nipples for a moment

before continuing down.

"Yeeeeeessss?" he asked, mimicking his boyfriend's ealier acts.

"How the fuck did you do that?" he said motioning his head towards the belt that retrained his hands. Kyle giggled in what was mostly likely the manliest voice he could muster. He leaned in close and before closing the gap between them again murmured "Instinct of course". The moment Kyle pressed his lips upon Stan's two things happened at once. One, a certain redhead decided to pull Stan's boxers all the way off, so that they were now both fully exposed. Two, a few steps away from the door where the boys were getting intimate, a blonde teen was pressing the play button on a video camera, recording everything.

Kyle continued his torurous work, breathing hot, heavy air on Stan's throbbing erection.

"K-uhn-Kyle!" the red head just stuck his soft pink tongue out and lightly wisped it around Stan's begging little friend. "Now, now, Stanley. And I thought you were going to teach me how to hold out longer..." The teen didn't respond but thrust his hips upwards, making Kyle retreat for a moment to avoid being gagged. A hand on Stan's abdomen, holding him down, kyle finally took Stan into his mouth entirely. Bobbing his head and sucking, twirling his tongue around the head every so often. God, Kyle gave the best head! The jew took his mouth all the way off for a second before licking Stan's member from base to tip and then kissing the slit.

Just as the darker haired boy was about to climax, Kyle stopped all of his ministrations. "Nope, we aren't stopping there," he told the teenager who looked as if he was begging for release, which he probably was. He put three of his fingers to the withering lad beneath him's mouth. Stan sucked on the fingers, rolling his tongue around the knuckles and biting the tip of the nails as he went along. Kyle moaned in frustration, he too, was getting unbearably hard and searching for his release. He pulled his fingers out of Stan's mouth and gently began to finger his prisoner's entrance.

"Aaaaahhh-ungh-Aaahh!" the raven haired teen moaned happily at the pleasured pain he was recieving. "Yes...that's what you like..." Kyle placed his wet tongue inside Stan's mouth to stifle a scream as he added a third finger, scissoring the entire time. The boys were too caught up in their own act to notice a blondie in an orage sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off to his shoulders, holding a video camera and snickring. 'I'm gonna make so much money!' Suddenly, Stan was panting and asking for the fingers to be replaced with something longer and thicker. Kyle, deciding he had tortured him long enough decided to give him what he wanted, no,needed. Then the redhaired boy remembered from his previous experiences sex, how much it would hurt afterwards if there was no lube. He looked around quickly, not wanting to lose the heat of the moment. Stan noticed what he was trying to do, and pulled on his restraints just enough to push his body even closer to the others. "Its alright." He took a break to pant when they subconciously ground their groin areas together. "I can take it dry. Now, fuck me or else I have enough reason to call you a pussy for the rest of the night." The blonde on the other side of the doot gushed a nose bleed the same moment Kyle did. Had Stan really just said that? Ho-ly shit. He couldnt take it any more. He had to devour him here, and now. The Jewish boy gently slid inside and held there for a moment, waiting for him to adjust to his size. "Aaauughg! O-okay!"

He would save the direct hits for when they lost all sense of reality and just wanted to indulge in the euphoria they were making each other feel. The teen with black hair moaned loudly and started to scream, literally scream, "Touch me-ah!- more! Fuck...harder!" He grunted as a reply and started moving as fast as possible, striking Stan's prostate dead on as he lunged in deeper. Said young man was currently trying to think straight. He knew his ass was going to be sore as hell later and it would probably be even more painful to sit down and dance, that was if they ever got to that costume party.

Kenny would have literally died of a boner had Kyle not let out one last moan as Stan's seed spilled over Kyles chest and stomach while Kyle released as well inside Stan.

"St-Stan!!" Kyle collapsed on top of Stan and they both spent a good several minutes trying to catch their breath. Finally, when they were inhaling and exhaling at a normal pace, they smiled at each other. "Well, that was amazing, but would you mind untying my hands now?" The redhead quickly obliged and unfastened the belt. With his hands finally undone, he put them around Kyle's neck and pulled their lips together for a long, gentle kiss. Kyles eyes suddenly widend. "The party! Shit! Shit Shit, shit, shit! We gotta go! Now!" Stan grinned. "Well theres only 2 costumes available..." Kyle only smirked, sending a shiver of fear down the Stan's spine.


	2. Gregory and Mole! Hellz yah!

Once again, we own NOTHING! It all belongs to matt and trey…and pine-sol. DAMN YOU, YOU FRESH SCENTED CLEANING SUPPLY OF DOOM!! Ahem. Carry on.

---------------------------

"It's extremely rare for him to be out this late," Gregory told himself

. "I wonder if anything happened to him"

It had been hours ago that the Mole was supposed to return, Gregory had tried to keep composer but as the minutes ticked by, his cool was diminishing.

It was then that a large cracking noise broke free in the house, causing the blonde to jump. "Fucking beetches." Gregory sighed a breath of relief. Mole was home.

"Keep thees goddamn door unlocked Gregory!" the Mole spat as he entered the room.

"Missed you too," the blond stated with a hint of defiance. "Did you bring the costumes I told you about?" "And what happened? Why were you out so terribly late? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

He was asking these questions back-to-back without even stopping to take a breath, looking up at the Mole expectantly.

Mole's eyes widened for a moment before he smirked. "I deednt know you'd be so worried," the brunet invaded Gregory's space until their noses were almost touching, "love."

Something inside of the shorter teen seemed to break. He felt his heart speed up and his palms get sweaty. "Don't mess around with me."

Gregory knew Christophe liked to tease him, and every time the blonde tried to make a move, the Mole would only tell him to stop thinking with his dick.

Which is exactly what he felt like doing at that moment, forget about everything, lean forward, and kiss the French boy who was currently taunting him.

Maybe this time he would get lucky. So he tilted his head to the side and was about to make their lips touch when said bastard, stepped back.

Gregory then stumbled forward from the lack of support.

He shot him a glare and was rewarded with one of the brunet's ever infamous smirk. "Stop zinking with your deeck."

Gregory was seriously going to hurt him one of these days.

He sighed, "Whatever. Did you get the costumes for the party or what?"

The Mole's arrogant expression vanished "why do you want to go to that douche's party anyways?"

Gregory looked up at the taller man. "...what?"

The Mole looked away.

"Eer'" he handed Gregory the package, which Gregory promptly set back on the floor a moment later.

"What did you mean?" Gregory knew a lot about Mole. Hell, Gregory knew everything about Mole. And never before was he questioned about something like one of his trivial missions.

And if his eyes didn't deceive him...there was a slight blush on the brunettes face! Ha! He knew it! It wasn't just teasing after all!

Knowing full well he could get his ass kicked from the next comment, Gregory said in a light joking tone, "Awww! Is wittle Christophe embarrassed?"

The blond took the chance and pinched both of the Mole's cheeks. Laughing at the other's stunned face; he poked the brunette's nose before speaking again.

"What's this? You aren't denying anything!"

The Mole's eyes went from surprise to anger in 2 pint 5 seconds.

_Oh. shit. _

_The_ brunette pounced the smaller teen, pushing both of them to ground and straddling his hips.

"What deed you just say beetch?!" Gregory was half amused and half scared for his life.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Christophe continued to describe the gruesome way he was going to dispose of him as Gregory became more and more aware of the situation.

"mole." his calming voice went unnoticed.

"And then ill beat your face in with my shoveel" Gregory tried to move but the the moles weight on top of him made it near impossible.

"_mole._" still no sign that he was listening.

"Theen ill bury you six feet under' so zat no one can find--" the infuriated brunette made a sudden halt when he felt a soft hand cupping his cheek.

"Mole..." he whispered.

The taller male leaned off the boy a little, not wanting to hurt him, and wanting to hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. But I can't hold it in any longer." before any sort of questions could commence Gregory had placed a kiss upon the mercenary's lips.

And again, for the second time within three minutes, the Mole was shocked.

He didn't respond, but could vaguely feel Gregory getting a little more into it. He could slightly comprehend the sucking on his bottom lip, the tongue tracing the outline of his lips, and the hands gripping into his hair.

Mentally sighing and giving in, he responded by moving his mouth a tiny bit.

The boy underneath him smiled and tried to get even more out of him.

Apparently the Mole didn't want to be anymore submissive than absolutely necessary because he bit Gregory's top lip, almost drawing a tangy substance called blood, and slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

The blonde let out a slight moan. He knew he had him hooked. Gregory pulled back, leaning on his elbows until Mole moved off.

He took a deep breath in, preparing for what he was going to say.

"Mole." the brunette's attention snapped back from his tingling lips to the face of his friend. "I don't know what's been happening. But I...I love you. More than just a friend and I'm not sure how you feel, but after so much teasing one can only assume..."

He was cut off by the Mole placing his cold hand over his mouth. "You say I am ze tease?" he let out a low chuckle. "I don't zink you realize just how much I've wanted to jump you zees' past years..."with that he began sucking on the spot between his jaw and bottom of his ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; is this not convenient? We could have been doing this years ago!" thought the shorter of the two.

He was brought abruptly out of his monologue by a sharp pain in the juncture of his neck. "Ung- what was that for?" he asked, wondering why he also got a tinge of pleasure from the bite.

"You vere going off into ze space," he licked the spot where he had bitten. "Now pay attention!"

the blonde grinned and wrapped his arms around the moles neck as he felt rough fingers circle his slender hips.

"Now...where were we Mon Cheri?"

Gregory quickly realized where this was going to lead; he saw the predatory look in the boy's eyes.

"M-Mole...should we really...I mean..." it wasn't hard to tell that the smaller teen was scared.

Christophe felt a pang in his heart. This boy had just told him how he'd felt all these years, and all he wanted to do was get in his pants?

Mole felt like a dick. Did he even feel the same way about Gregory?

He looked down at the boy below him. Sprawled across the floor, blonde hair falling across his face, lips swollen and a blush trailing along his pale cheeks.

The mole knew he wanted Gregory. But did he love him back?

"Awww, crap. We manage to make this one of the most awkward situations possible," Gregory thought.

It'd been five minutes and they were still in the same position. Christophe looked so deep in his thoughts that he looked as if he were dead with his eyes open; Gregory was just lying on his back, staring at the other, wondering how he could get out of this.

"Ugh, we just confessed, this is going to be quite awkward."

"C-Christophe...?" Mole snapped his head back to the blonde under him. just looking at him made is heart race.

He didn't want Gregory to get hurt, this much he knew. yes. he understood now, he did, indeed, love Gregory.

Christophe stared down at the boy and breathed out in almost a whisper. "I love you."

then placed a gentle, soft, love filled kiss upon Gregory's pink lips. It was a slow, sweet kiss that seemed to have no intention of ending.

But when they finally did break apart, they looked at each other and smirked. "Well, this is all fine and dandy, but what are we going to do now?" the blonde asked with sincere curiosity.

the Mole sighed. "well...eef you were up to eet..." he began licking the shell of Gregory's ear.

"Uhn!" Gregory moaned, not really surprised at that answer. Who knew that the Mole could be that perverted?

"Well, okay, but can we go somewhere else? My back is in a rather painful disposition," the blonde wasn't lying about that. He'd been on his back for about 15 minutes now, plus the initial impact of the hard floor, and the pressure of the body on top of him.

The mercenary gave a curt nod. Then without warning threw the blonde boy over his shoulder and walked back to his bedroom.

Throwing him on the satin sheets. "Is zis better?" the Mole asked, a slight smirk on his face, as he got up on the bed.

The brunette then proceeded in crawling over to Gregory and aligning their bodies. Smirking, he leaned in for yet another kiss, not as demanding as the first, but more passionate than the latter.

"y-yes" Gregory managed to squeak.

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the Moles soft lips part slightly, slipping his wet tongue inside and gently massaging his own.

He reached up and put his arms around the taller boy's neck by instinct, kneading his hands in his hair, and pulling him closer.

the mercenary could feel the bulge in his pants demand to be known. Gregory quickly realized this and pulled away for a moment.

"Well well well..." the blonde somehow managed to push Mole back onto the bed and climb on top of him.

His pink tongue tracing the outline of his jaw and down his neck, leaving love bites all the way.

"I'd say someone needs a little attention in certain place..." Gregory began unbuttoning Christophe's green shirt.

Then running his fingers and lips across his toned chest. His chest was pretty scratched up, a bruise every few inches and some long scars from previous missions.

He licked up one particular scar, making the boy, whom one minute ago seemed to be dominating things, shiver. "Where ze hell did zat come from?" the Mole asked, obviously a little shaken from the boy, who was supposed to be innocent, jump him.

"Wait, don't answer zat, just continue." Gregory complied and started nipping, biting, licking, and touching whatever he could.

the Mole let out a loud moan, arching his back off the bed and one of Gregory's hands moved its way down to the front of his pants and gripped his hard erection, this in turn, only making him harder.

"Aaaahh! Gregory!" the blonde let his tongue slide down the front of his mercenary's chest and toy with the nipples as his hand continued to grope Christophe.

His head slowly made its way down until he reached Moles belt.

Damn pesky things. Belts should be outlawed, in Gregory's opinion.

But within a few seconds he had it unbuckled and tossed to the side, then continued his work. Pushing the zipper down and playing with the loops for a moment.

"G-Gregory...!" the mole wouldn't be able to take much more, he needed release soon.

"hhmm?" he asked looking up with an innocent mask on his face, stopping all of his movements.

Ze Mole was slightly pissed that the other had stopped, but managed to grumble out something that sounded like a nevermind.

With that, the shorter boy continued on again. He pulled down the pants slower than imaginable, still playing with the other's chest.

After what felt like hours, he had Mole's pants down to his knees, his black boxers were still all the way on though, and he could see the very prominent bulge in them.

Gregory used the same tactic again for the removal of the boxers, using every ounce of will he had not to shove them down. Once the boxers were gone, he leaned over and latched his mouth to the Mole's member.

The mole let out a yelp as he felt Gregory's hot cavern engulf him completely. His head bobbing down and sucking greatly, leaving Christophe to clutch onto the black, satin sheets as he felt himself go crazy with desire.

"ahh Gregory! ungh!" the blonde kept his speed up, his tongue swirling around the throbbing member.

Gregory held his hand and the base of his cock at just the right pressure, pumping what he couldn't fit into his mouth all the way. Gregory's tongue toyed with the small slit for a moment before pinching down at the base and lathering moles cock with his saliva as he continued on.

the closer Mole got, the faster and harder Gregory sucked. just as he came, a string of loud French curses were uttered. the blonde removed his mouth with a pop.

swallowing everything that came into his mouth, then capturing the moles lips, just so he could taste himself.

The Mole then flipped Gregory around so their positions were switched again, not breaking the lip contact. His fingers were frantically trying to find the buttons on his shirt so he could undo them.

Pulling away for a breath of air, he noticed that Gregory was trying to suppress his chuckle.

"What iz it?" Christophe asked impatiently.

"Where'd your composure go? You've been playing around for years and now you just go off, it's all rather," there was a short pause where Gregory snickered, _"ironic" _

"Listen, could we pleeze talk about zis later?" He was about to lean in again and start working on his pants when he felt a rush of air and a loss of heat.

"Oh, look at the time," came a voice from behind him. He looked around to see a smug looking Gregory smiling widely at him,

"it seems we've been so busy, we're going to be late. So hurry up, "he walked closer to him and poked his nose before whispering "love" and ran out of the room to grab the costumes.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you goddamn teaze!" Christophe screamed after him, feeling a huge sense of déjà vu, sitting up and quickly finding all of his clothes


	3. Everyone knows it's Bunny!

Thank you for reading and not being whores about it being boy love!! I love you all!!! And theres nothing you can do about it! So ha. Once AGAIN, we own NOTHING. And remember, don't likey don't ready. Continue on…

-------------------

"Goddammit Stan," the blonde haired teen grumbled as he rummaged thru his trunk of 'toys'.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him how fuckable Kyle's ass would have looked in the nurse costume!" he slowly continued to stifle through the trunk and in turn, still ended up empty handed.

Kenny sighed as a small, blonde boy, clad in a light blue hello kitty t shirt peeked his head in through the crack of the door.

"K-Kenny?" "W-what are you doing in here? Didn't you say you would t-take care of everything? Its almost t-time to leave," Butters questioned while walking over to see what was holding Kenny's attention.

When he stood next to the other and peered inside the case, a blush erupted on his face and he looked away. You'd think he would have been used to the pervert's interests by now, but, alas, he was still trying to cling to his innocence.

"Oh, hey buttercup." Kenny beamed as his arm snaked around the boy's thin waist. "I was just looking through my trunk and it looks like that douche bag Stan stole a set of costumes."

Butters eyes widened. "C-Costumes? As in, costumes from your 't-trunk of toys'?" the taller teen grinned.

"Yep! But don't worry, I have more!" he said with a wink, his hand now clasping firmly onto butters ass.

The boy in the orange sweatshirt snickered. "You have no idea how cute you look when i try to pervert you..." his head descended down, dropping onto his boyfriend's shoulder, as he whispered seductively in his ear.

Butters gasped as he always did when this kind of thing happened and his blush grew even deeper. But he went along with it, despite his embarrassment.

Kenny placed a kiss on the more feminine boy's cheek before asking, "So do you want to help me pick something out or just want to skip to the good part?" He squeezed his butt as an emphasis to the last few words while smirking that grin that could make a straight guy go nuts.

"Kenny. We can't...we have to go to Craig's party..."

the dirty blonde teen sighed. "Do we really _have_ tooooo?" he said in a voice somewhat similar to whining child.

"y-yes...?" the teen grinned. He had butters right where he wanted him. "Awwww but buttercup..." he began licking the outer shell of the boy's ear.

"Kenny!" the boy jumped back, an innocent look of disapproval upon his pale face. "I'm going to take a shower; you just get the c-costumes."

With that he walked out the door and into the bathroom, shortly following the taller make heard a door lock and water start.

"Fuck, he locked the door again. And I don't want to buy another lock, I already broke three...I guess ill go steal my costumes back..." he zipped up the orange sweatshirt, even though it would hardly help keep him warm, seeing as its sleeved were cut off.

Sighing, he walked out the door of Butter's house towards where he knew Stan would be. "Stupid bastard, I could've had some fun with that costume" Still mentally cursing the black haired teenager, he continued on his way down the street until he arrived at his destination.

He was going to knock on the door when he noticed that the door was already slightly ajar. He walked inside and looked around for the youngest Marsh. Hearing a very familiar voice he recognized as the Jewish boy, he wandered towards the room where the noises were projecting from and stared inside.

Kenny's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yes! Oh this is perfect! a nerd and a jock, the nerd topping too! Oh man...I could start their own fan base! This _is _Stan and Kyle..." the ideas just kept forming in his head, before long he realized he would be needing a little something.

So Kenny reached into messenger bag and pulled out 'Sam'. His trusty video camera!!

*cue heroic sounds*

a small beep was heard and the camera was on, capturing every moment of this pure golden opportunity. A few minutes later, things had gotten way too hot. Kenny, behind the camera lens, could feel his pants getting unbearably tight.

He really couldn't take much more of this, so it seemed like God had heard him when the redhead reached his climax. After the two had shared a moment, Kenny clicked the record button again, ending the film that was going to most likely make him rich.

The blond looked down at his pants, where a clear bulge was able to be seen. "Shit, I can't go ask now," he sighed to himself, "might as well go back home."

While the blonde teen somehow managed to waddle home, another blonde, had just stepped out of the shower in nothing but a towel, wrapped loosely around his waist.

"aw fuck, how am I supposed to get rid of--" Kenny looked up in the middle of his sentence to see butters walking out of the steam filled bathroom, soaking wet.

If it was possible, the bulge would have gotten bigger. "K-kenny? I didn't know you were still-- AH!"

it only took a moment for Kenny to realize what had been laid in front of him. And him being the opportunist he was...jumped the poor boy.

"Hey buttercup! I missed you!" he whispered between kisses, locking lips before the shorter male even had a chance to respond. It was a sloppy kiss, never in one place, half because one of the boys was too horny to be careful and half because the other was still dazed from being tackled.

"Hey Butters, guess what? I have a problem and you need to help me fix it!" Before the shorter boy could blurt out anything, Kenny put a single finger to one of his lips. "No, you _will _help me because I _know_ you like it and plus," he took the now stuttering blonde's hand and put it to the front of his pants, "you don't want me going to the party like this do you?"

"KENNY!" butters finally blurted out, no stuttering, simply yelling. Kenny was speechless; he'd never seen his boyfriend raise his voice at him. "F-first off Kenny, I'm not your toy you can use whenever you're h-horny! I'm your boyfriend and I don't like being treated like that! Second..." his voice got a bit quieter, finally calming down. "We still have to go to the party."

Kenny sighed, he felt bad. he knew that he and butters had sex a lot, well, because he was horny a lot.

What? You try living with butters and tell me you don't get a boner every 20 minutes!!

"I'm sorry butters...your right." he lightly kissed his forehead and climbed off the frail blonde. "I'll just go take care of this," he motioned to the obvious hard on. "In the other bedroom with the tape i just took of Stan and Kyle."

The taller teen continued to walk out the door when he felt a tug on his jacket. "Stan and k-Kyle?" Kenny turned around. "Yeah! I know, it's about time right? I can never catch them in the--" he stopped in mid sentence to peer down at the boy, hugging him by the middle.

"Buttercup?" the younger boy looked up at his love. "Am I not as appealing as them?" Kenny was stunned.

"What? Didn't you just say you didn't want to do it?" he asked, hoping that Butters knew how contradicting he sounded right now. "And of course not, but you don't wanna fuck and the tape is really hot, so I'm off unless you change your mind," he smirked, squeezing his boyfriend one last time before letting go and turning towards the door.

At the door, Kenny spun around one last time and said, "Last offer, you can watch it with me if you want to."

"No. Don't watch the tape. You don't need to." Kenny gave him a pathetic look. "But buuuuutters! How am I supposed to-" the short teen stood on the balls of his feet and cover Kenny's soft lips with his finger.

"You didn't let me finish. I said you don't need the tape, because _I'm_ here." he slowly removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth, his own tongue slowly invading his boyfriends wet mouth, exploring every cavern as if it was his first time there.

Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck and continued to have his fun before he heard a muffle reply come from the boy holding him.

"What?" he panted. Kenny rolled his eyes and moved away. "I said, I don't think we should."

Butters was shocked. Had Kenny just said he didn't want sex?

_Kenny_?!

"h-huh?" the taller boy smiled and kissed the cutie's cheek. "you were right about earlier, and I want to prove to you that I don't think of you as my personal sex slave."

"But!" butters interrupted only to have Kenny cover his mouth with his hand.

"No, no. you were right, I was wrong. I'm sorry." he continued to stroll out the door, leaving the boy standing there.

"b-but that was before I was hard too!" he called from inside the room.

"No, butters!"

"Kenny!!"

"Nuh uh."

"Keeeeennnnyyy!"

"Consider this my chastity!"

"You're not a virgin!!"


End file.
